Mind Palace!
by The Science of DeductionSH
Summary: This Sherlock story takes place after "The Sign of Three". Sherlock and John Confront an old enemy, back from the dead! Sherlocks relationship with Molly is threatend. Will his Mind Palace ever be the same? This story contains very mild language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: He's Back!

**I don't own Sherlock, BBC, or any of the characters, etc. Mark Gatiss ****and Steven Moffat, are the real creators of the show.** **All this work is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit or gain.**** I would like to thank TheLastOfUs, and ****WolfRune20855** **for some great inspiration, on chapter 2. Enjoy!**

It had been a long day. John had just gotten home from working at the hospital to 221.B. It was late, so he thought Sherlock was sleeping. John feeling exhausted himself decided to take a shower, to get the stench of the day off of him. He soon brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. But before he goes to bed, he decides to check on the sleeping detective. The stairs creek as John tries not to wake him on the way to his room.

Through the darkness, he can faintly make out the silhouette of a figure. As John gets closer, his eyes slowly come into focus. Sherlock wasn't asleep, but was sitting up on a his bed with his eyes closed, and hands clasped under his chin in a steeple position.

_**"Brilliant!** he's in his mind palace," _John quietly muttered to himself. Sherlock had always stored facts about a case in his mind palace after it was solved.

* * *

But suddenly, things took a turn for the worst. The detectives hands began to shake violently. Fearing the worst for his friend, John grabbed the detectives wrist to check his pulse. "Sherlock can you hear me?" there was no answer.

Sherlock was in his mind palace, confronted with a old enemy Jim Moriarty. "_Did you miss me? did you miss me?" _A shudder began to course through his body. Moriarty was back.

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm always here Sherlock, because I'm you remember." Moriarty gave Sherlock a gut wrenching stare and started walking towards him, like a spider cornering a fly in its web. Sherlock began to devise a plan to find Moriarty's pressure-point.

John soon begins to grow weary, and senses that his friend is in trouble. It was nearly dawn, when suddenly, Sherlocks eyes begin to open.

"John?" Sherlock said, half dazed by what conspired in the mind palace.

"What's wrong you've been out for hours?" John said, his voice a little shaky.

"HE'S BACK!"

**"**Who's _back?" _

"Moriarty," Sherlock replied sounding a little annoyed. Before John could say another word, Sherlock dashed to the closet and quickly put on his coat, scarf, and shoes and bounded out the door.

"Not again, _Sherlock you can't go around London in your knickers!"_ John yells. Fearing that he's going to be left behind, John quickly gets his coat, and shoes on, and runs out the door after him. **"Christ, Sherlock!" **he yells panting.

Seeing that there was no use trying to catch up to the detective, John raised his arm in the air to call a cab. He soon bumps into Mycroft, as they were both hailing the same cab.

_"Has my little brother been running you rampant?" _

_"_He"... John was cut off.

"Wait, let me guess. He bolts out the door chasing a lead, not bothering to put some clothes on. Then you run after him yelling, and now you call a taxi, so you can chase him down, and return to you life of being his blogger, and doctor friend...Well?"

_"How could you possibly know that?"_

"Because," Mycroft continued. "You're half dressed, and from the looks of it breathing heavily, and I saw you chasing after him. Is it really that hard to piece together?"

"Right, er well...D_id you see where Sherlock went?"_

"Well my brother has many bolt-holes. What was the last thing he said to you before running off?"

"Something about Moriarty being back," John says nonchalantly.

"But it doesn't make any sense Mycroft. Sherlock saw moriarty take his own life, how can he be back?"

Mycroft rolled the handle of his umbrella around in his fingers, before speaking.

"Maybe he wasn't really dead," Mycroft answered intriguingly.

"But that's..."

"Not possible?" Mycroft continued. "Was it also not possible that my brother jumped from a hospital roof to his death, but now is alive and well?"

"You put too much emphases on what's impossible, When you should be focusing on what is possible... Moriarty is alive, just as Sherlock is alive." Now I suggest you find where he is and quickly, it looks like it's about to rain."

John looked up, to see the sun slowly being swallowed up by a rain cloud passing overhead. _"That sets the mood for today," _John mutters.

**If you liked this chapter, feel free to review:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mind House

"I guess I'll try Bart's Hospital. Maybe he needs some more body parts," John said, barely containing a grin that appeared on his face.

...

As John walks into the morgue, he finds Sherlock hunched over a microscope, with Molly by his side, analyzing the acidity of the formulas.

_"Sherlock_, _where have you been?_ It would be nice if you occasionally told me about where your going, instead of all this cloak and dagger nonsense, and how are you dressed? You left the flat in your undergarments."

"Ah yes, I always keep a spare change of clothes here, in case of an emergency." Sherlock replied.

"Wh...never mind I have some news, I ran into Mycroft earlier, and he told me that he believes Moriarty is still alive."

"Of course he's alive John, _T__he point is how is he alive? _If I can figure that out, we can beat Moriarty at his own game."

"No Sherlock, the last time you said that to me he nearly beat you, I won't let you face him alone. So if you going after him? I'm in, that maniac wired me with a bunch of explosives, and tried to kill both of us on multiple occasions.

_You're the detective, _I_s it anything of a mystery why I want to even the score Sherlock?"_

"Brilliant! John, glad to have you on board, now where should we start?"

"If I may," Molly inquired.

"Yes you always may," Sherlock said, causing a smile to appear on both their lips.

"You can use your mind palace like last time to track him down."

"Great idea Molly. But first, John I think you better check my locker?"

_"Why on earth would I do that?" _John replied,_ his _brow knitted in frustration.

"Cause you're half dressed, and standing in a morgue."

"Good point." John made his way towards the lockers, and got something more suitable to wear.

"Now everyone be quiet."

"Well that's new, you usually make everyone leave the room."

"I still might John, if you don't stop talking."

"Right, i'll just be over here with Molly."

Sherlock began to slowly open and close his eyes, and clasped his hands under his chin for better concentration, when John interrupted.

"_Wait! You barely made it __out the last time, and you want to go back in?"_

"I'll be fine John," Sherlock said with a hint of optimism in his voice. "Now be quiet, I'm concentrating."

A few moments passed, and Sherlock slowly began to travel to his mind palace. He opened the door that stood in front of him, and walked in.

Sherlock walked down a long corridor, which had many doors along the sides. There were no windows in his mind palace. After all it was just a place carved into his mind, so he felt no need for them. _There were just fluorescent lights, glistening off the numerous shelves w_here he stored all the information he thought was important.

Because he already deleted all the useless information he could find, he decided to visit Redbeard_, _his childhood dog. So he opened the door and started calling the dogs name:

_"RedBeard, come here RedBeard, come on!" _Sherlock called, and a reddish dog came happily running towards him.

_"Hello RedBeard." _The dog licked his face, and knocked him to the ground. "Yes I've missed you too boy," Sherlock said trying to keep his mouth relatively closed. He always loved RedBeard, ever since he and Mycroft were children, he would visit him in his mind palace.

Sherlock didn't think Mycroft cared much for RedBeard. But when the dog was put down one day, Sherlock was surprised at the comfort, his little brother gave him.

...

_"There, there Sherlock don't be sad,_ RedBeard is in a far better place."

"No he's not, he's dead?" Little Sherlock looked at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Sherlock, RedBeard may be dead in body, but he's not dead in spirit."

"What do mean?" Sherlock asks, looking at his brother with his diamond blue eyes.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise to stop crying. Ok?"

"Ok," Sherlock replied, trying to subdue his emotions.

"Now, there's something I've been meaning to show you. If you concentrate hard enough you can see RedBeard again." Mycroft said, his voice soothing and calm.

Sherlock looked up at his big brother, his tear-filled blue eyes were now shinning with a glimmer of hope inside them.

"Now close your eyes and try to imagine RedBeard, he's running towards you happy and healthy."

_"I_ _see him Mycroft,"_ Sherlock said.

_"Good, now open your eyes. _Sherlock did as his brother told him, and slowly came back to reality. "You can see him anytime you want in your mind house."

_"Mind house?" _Sherlock said In a questioning tone.

"Yes mind house." Mycroft said trying to make his voice sound as convincing as possible.

_"How about Mind Palace," Sherlock said looking up at his brother._

"Ok Sherlock." Mycroft was always amazed at his little brothers imagination. "Mind palace it is."

Mycroft had a mind palace to, but he preferred to call it a mind house. After all it never really looked like a palace to him, it was only his childhood home where he grew up with Sherlock.

_"Thank you Mycroft," _Sherlock said hugging his big brother, forcing a smile to appear on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: THE GAME IS ON!

_Suddenly a book fell to the floor,_

snapping Sherlock out of his memory of his brother.

* * *

_"Hello Sherlock?_ Moriarty said in a possessed tone." A shiver crawled up Sherlocks spine, as he turned around to see Moriarty, holding one of his books in his bony spider like hand. "Ah the grim fairy tales. This brings back memories, doesn't it. **Sir Boast Allot." **Sherlock ignored his comment for the moment.

"_Where are_ _you?"_

"You know where I am Sherlock I'm standing right here."

"No not..." Sherlock was cut off.

"There's flowers, and trees, and a dirty old run down building behind me. Figure it out Sherlock, figure it out, figure it out."

Moriarty voice kept piercing his mind, as he made his way out of the mind palace.

_"Leinster gardens,"_

_"what?"_ John said. "Molly he's coming out of it." The detective slowly began to open his eyes. "Sherlock_?_" John said.

"You were muttering to yourself, something about Leinster gardens." Just then Sherlock abruptly stood up.

"O_f course that's where he is."_

"What, that's where who is?" John asked in bewilderment.

"Moriarty, do try to keep up John."

"You do remember I can't actually be in your mind palace Sherlock, so I have no clue what you mean by Leinster gardens."

Before John could say another word. Sherlock ran out the door shouting, **"****THE GAME IS ON!" **John shrugged, and quickly got his coat and chased after the detective.

...

"So this is Leinster gardens, and where is Moriarty Sherlock?"

_"Flowers, trees there's something, something there, right there." _

"What's there?"

"A clue John, Moriarty is never so careless, why would he tell me where he is if not to..." Sherlock was suddenly cut off.

"_Hello Sherlock?_ did you really think you had me? _Look at me the great Sherlock Holmes,"_ Moriarty laughed maniacally. "Well I'll give you a little puzzle: In the grass there are some mines 13,15,11,11,25, The only way out is 1897." Yes that's right Sherlock I'm never off your blog. After all, I'm your biggest fan."

"Sherlock don't listen to him he's trying to get you run after him."

"I know John." Sherlock said, his face painted with confusion.

_"Did you enjoy the fall? I told you falling is just like flying, only you didn't follow the rules, and now you're here to finish the job Sherlock."_

"What in Gods name would lead you to believe that?"

"I don't believe it, I know it, because I know you, and you would do anything to save Molly. Oh yes, I know about you and Molly, looks like someone's gotten soft while I was away."

Suddenly the noise of a helicopter ripped through the air, **"bring her down boys!"**

Sherlock looked up to see a helicopter slowly lowering A shadow'y figure to the ground. "Sherlock!" Molly screamed. He could see that she had a vest on, wired with explosives.

Moriarty continued: "_In the grass there are some __mines, 13,15,11,11,25."_

"Of course John! the numbers coincide with letters of the alphabet, M.O.L.L.Y." Without Moriarty seeing Sherlock quickly texted Lestrade:

_He's back come to Leinster gardens and bring the bomb squad. **-SH**_

A few moments later a loud voice shouted: **"Hands in the air where I can see them!" **He recognized the voice it was Mycroft.

"What are you doing here Mycroft?" Sherlock shouted.

"You didn't think I would actually stand by and watch while my little brother was in danger did you?"

_"Since when do you feel sentiment Mycroft?" _Sherlock said In a sarcastic tone.

"Let's just say I owed you one."

Sherlock smiled for he secretly new he would have done the same for his brother. Lestrade soon arrived, and the bomb was quickly deactivated around Molly's waist. She ran over to Sherlock, and they both passionately kissed, and embraced one another.

"I thought you said your brother didn't care about you?" Molly looked at Sherlock, awaiting his answer.

_"Well my brother has never liked to owe a debt to someone."_

"Um- John could take Molly home I think she's had enough excitement for one day."

"Right... aren't you coming."

"I'll be along in a moment."

...

After the action had died down. Sherlock looked back to see Moriarty standing on the roof of the building behind him.

_"Until we meet again Sherlock." _Just then the silence was cut by the sound of Moriarty's phone ringing.

"Another client?" Sherlock said sarcastically.

_"Honey the world never sleeps for the only consulting criminal." _

With that last word, Moriarty slowly walked of the roof, and disappeared from sight.

_"Till we meet again,"_ Sherlock quietly repeated to himself, as he pulled his coat collar up. The moonlight sharpening his features, as he walked down the misty streets of London to **221.B.**


End file.
